


Delectable Detective

by morgana_fire



Series: Tea and Crumpets [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bondage, Detective, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Violence, Language, M/M, Male Slash, like very dubious tied up stuff, mafia, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana_fire/pseuds/morgana_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a murder case, Detective Bilbo Baggins meets Thorin Oakensheild Durin.  Thorin possibly has vital information to his most current case but the only way he will give it to Detective Baggins is if he will sleep with him.  Bilbo refuses, until the choice is taken away from him....</p>
<p>This is not a non-con, just a very dub-con which turns out well for our boys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one of my favorite manga's. Beast and feast by Akira Norikazu. Go read it!! I thought I would use the plot and input Thorin and Bilbo :D. Let me know what you think. I also have the rest of the book outlined, so there will definitely be more to come....even though I have another on going story I am working on AND my hobbit bigbang which is slowly but surely getting there T_T I know, its way past time but hey, it will be published soon.

"The victim's name is Zeke Thomas, but that could just be a fake. No other ID has been found yet and we'll run his prints once we get them to the lab."

 

Bilbo glanced around the meager apartment, if it could be called that. The one bedroom apartment was on the poorer side of town above a small convenience store. Garbage littered the floor, clothes, beer cans, wrappers. Not much to go on with furniture, stuff looked like it was picked up from the street corner.

 

"What about witnesses?" He asked as he bent down to examine an ash tray and a book of matches there. There wasn't anything unusual about it, a local motel. Most likely a place the victim had stayed at previously.

 

"None, or no one is talking."

 

He turned to look back at Hamfast. "You're telling me someone pulled a gun and shot this man in the front of a convenience store and no one saw anything?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

"Unbelievable." There wasn't much else to do inside. "Let me know if the lab finds anything useful."

 

"Sure thing."

 

Bilbo walked back out and down the stairs to the street and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a little long as he tugged on the curls. The coroner was just loading up the body into the van as the crime unit was finishing taking pictures and bagging evidence. There were several gawkers as usual watching what was going on. None of them would met his gaze when he looked at them. A glint of light caught his attention and Bilbo looked down the street where a sleek black car sat parked on the street.   A well dressed man casually leaned against it; he had a close cropped beard and long dark hair that was pulled back at the base of his neck. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes, but Bilbo could feel his gaze on him. It was the lighter in his hand that had caught his attention as he lit his cigarette. The man took a deep drag and blew it out. Bilbo felt chills run down his back and he turned to Hamfast who had just walked out.

 

"Who is that?" He asked, nodding his head in the man's direction. Hamfast looked over and shrugged.

 

"No idea."

 

Deciding to find out for himself he walks towards the man, waiting for a car to pass before he crossed the street to stop before the him.

 

"I'm Detective Baggins. You wouldn't to have seen anything what happened would you?"

 

The man took another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side.   He shrugged. "I might have." His deep voice said which made goose bumps appear on his arms and done his back. It's a good thing his suit covered up the evidence and he resisted the urge to rub his arms.

 

"Care to give a statement?"

 

"Nope."

 

Anger flared through him. "You know its against the law to with hold information. I could bring you to the station and interrogate you."

 

The man chuckled. "You could, but you won't." Bilbo sputtered. The man pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "Come see me tonight and I'll see what I can do...Detective." With that he got into his car, which purred when started and pulled away from the curb. Bilbo looked down at the card.

 

The Golden Dagger

Club and Casino

Thorin Oakensheild Durin: Owner

 

 

He glanced up in time to see the car turn the corner and out of site. Sighing he slipped the card into his pocket and headed back to the investigation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo watched the entrance across the street, hand in his suit pocket as he played with the business card. He could faintly hear the thump of the music even from where he stood. A simplistic neon sign flickered above the entrance where an enormous man stood, arms crossed as he viewed the people wanting to get in. Bilbo watched as a few members were let in ahead of the line, either private members or known members as the large man only nodded as they passed him.

 

 

What the hell was he thinking coming here? Fuck, he should have brought someone but he had the feeling that this Thorin Oakensheild Durin would refuse to talk to him if he had. He took a deep breath and headed towards the man who stopped him by placing an arm in front of him.

 

 

"I'm here to see Mr. Durin." Bilbo was proud that his voice didn't waver in the slightest.

 

"You can get in line with the rest of 'im."

He pulled out the card hoping it would at least grant him entrance without resorting to using his badge.

"He's expecting me."

 

 

The man took the card. "Just a minute." He took a few steps away while still keeping his eye on Bilbo and the crowed and pulled out a cell phone. He spoke into it and with all the noise Bilbo wasn't sure what was said, and wondered how the bouncer could. The phone went back into his pocket and he stepped back. "Go on in." He grunted.

 

 

The interior was darker than he expected and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust, even with all the neon and black lights. The music was loud and the place was in full swing. A dance floor was packed as men and scantily clad women moved and gyrated on the floor.   He passed by the bar which took up an entire wall and was full of patrons, people laughing, talking, drinking. Booze was flowing and so was the money.

 

 

A little further in were tables set up for those watching the dancers, or taking a break from it. He could see the other rooms branching off, one that held the casino for those wanting to lose their money and poker tables and another area that held various TV's on the wall and a bar and grill to watch whatever sports games were playing and have a bite to eat.   Bilbo felt like a fish out of water, having never been to a club before in his life. Sure, he had seen the insides of a few, usually it was to investigate a crime scene and the lights were on. These places looked a lot different in the daytime.

 

 

"Detective, if you'll follow me." A woman said beside him which startled him a bit. She walked to where the tables were towards the back. At the wall there were some stairs that where a red velvet rope blocked the passage way; there was a sign on the side that said V.I.P Only. The woman unhooked the rope and gestured him to go on up. The stairs were dim, but he could see as he followed them. They turned and twisted until it opened upon a hallway that had several doors to one side; they looked to be private rooms. All of them were closed except for one.

 

 

As he approached the door and looked in he could see Mr. Durin inside, nursing a glass of amber liquid, as he looked over the dance floor below. The other side of the room was one way glass, and premium grade as he hadn't even seen a hint of light behind them from below. He turned to look at Bilbo and cool blue eyes focused on him which made his mouth dry and he had to swallow several times to get some moister back. The taller man smiled at him.

 

 

"Welcome Detective, I'm glad you decided to come."

 

 

"As if I had a choice in the matter?"

 

 

"There are always choices." Thorin gestured for Bilbo to have a seat on the plush couch that was there as he shut the door behind him. It was like a receiving room, instead of a window looking outside, it was viewing the club; and on one side of the room was a small kitchen area. Bilbo sat down on the couch and eyed the coffee table where there was a platter of fruit and finger foods sitting. "Please, help yourself. Would you like a drink?" His host offered.

 

 

"No, j-just some water." Damn it, Bilbo chastised himself. Why did this man make his heart beat so fast? At least with the door closed the loud music was cut down considerably.   Bilbo sat on the couch on the edge, keeping his back straight as he looked around at his surroundings. The room looked better than his apartment, high end furniture, and he would venture a guess that the paintings were originals. A glass of water was set down before him and then Thorin sat down on the same couch as him.  Bilbo wished he had sat in one of the other chairs and not so close; but at least he was at the other end and looked completely at ease as he lounged back against it. "You said you had some information you could give me." Bilbo immediately prompted. The faster he could get through this, the sooner he could be away from this place.

 

 

"Yes, but nothing is free." Bilbo looked at him sharply.

 

 

"You want money?" He asked incredulously. "You think the police are going to, to _pay_ for information?"

 

 

"Does it look like I need money?" Thorin asked, smirk in place as his hand gestured towards the window and over the club.

 

 

"Then what do you want?"

 

 

Those cool blue eyes sweep over Bilbo slowly from head to toe, making him blush for some unknown reason.   "I want to fuck you."

 

 

"WHAT?!" Bilbo shouted as he stood up facing Thorin. "Are you serious?" There was a dark look in those eyes that made Bilbo want to flee, something dangerous lingered there. It made his breathing hitch in his throat and he felt like he was going to faint.

 

 

"Oh, very serious. You sleep with me and I'll give you the information you're looking for."

 

 

"I can't...you...no, just...just...." Bilbo turned to leave, the nerve, the absolute gull of the man. Something tugged at his arm and he was spun around and pressed against a hard chest. Warm soft lips were crashing down on his as a tongue entered with his gasp of surprise.

 

 

A rush of pleasure shot down his spine and straight to his groin as he moaned into the feeling. Bilbo had kissed very few people in his life, okay, three; and all of them were back in his college days. But never had someone kissed him like this. Like they wanted to devour him, as if they couldn't get enough of him. The feeling was overwhelming. Lips ran down his throat and he gasped at the feel as Thorin's beard rubbed against sensitive areas.

 

 

Then like a bucket of cold water, Bilbo remembered why he was there and he pushed back, but Thorin was too heavy and too persistent. He brought his hands up and pressed them against Thorin's throat and shoved. It got his attention as he sat back. It took Bilbo a moment that they were on the couch and couldn't even remember getting there. His breathing was harsh as he hovered over Durin, his hands pressing pressure points on his neck keeping him at bay.

 

 

"Back off." He said, voice low and raspy.   Thorin pupils were blown and it took more strength then Bilbo wanted to admit to end this. He was so tempted to lean back down and continue what Durin had started. The man seemed to mentally shake himself blinking a few times and pulled back, his tongue flicking across his lips which Bilbo couldn't help but watch and shivered. Thorin smirked at him which made Bilbo bristle and stand. "Just stay away from me." He tells him as he backs towards the door, hand behind him as he feels for the knob.

 

 

Once free from the room, Bilbo practically ran from the place until he was home, door locked as he leaned back against it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm his heart beat. His lips still tingled from the kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leaning forward on his desk, Bilbo rubbed at his eyes. It had been a few days since the incident he refused to think about happened. He was almost glad he hadn't seen Durin and yet there was a tiny, just a speck really, that wanted or hoped he would see him again. God, what was wrong with him? He needed a vacation, that's what he needed. That thought only made him chuckle.   He can't even remember the last time he went on Holiday.

 

 

His phone rang which startled him out of his thoughts. "Baggins." He answered.

 

 

"We got another one, looks like the same MO as the other." Hamfast's voice came from the other end.

 

 

Bilbo wrote down the address. "I'll be right there." Perfect. Just the distraction he needed. Grabbing his jacket Bilbo ran out the door catching a ride with one of the patrol officers. The scene wasn't as cut and dry as the other. He walked quickly towards Hamfast who was taking notes from what appeared to be a homeless man. "Gamgee." He greeted.

 

 

"Ah, Bilbo, glad you made it down before the coroner." They headed past the yellow tape that was blocking the way into a narrow alleyway. Towards the back was a chain link fence which was locked with a padlock. One large garbage dumpster was sitting against the side with several smaller cans next to it.   Garbage and papers littered the place. Hamfast squatted down next to the victim.

 

 

"One shot to the head, no ID on him. We'll have to run his prints, see if he's in the system."

 

 

"Jesus, this one's just a kid. Hopefully we can pull up more than the last one." Bilbo sighed. "Have they still not found anything on the last Vic?"

 

 

"Unfortunately no. Otho wants to spread the search out, and the boss gave him the go ahead as long as it doesn't interfere with the current investigation."

 

 

Bilbo sighed and stood up looking around the scene. Several items of interest were numbered and had been photographed and were in the process of being bagged for evidence. He looked at the kids face again and Thorin's offer flashed through his mind, but he shook his head to dispel the idea. He would solve this case on his own thank you very much.

 

 

Next to the fence was a match book and the only reason Bilbo cared to look at it was because it had the same insignia as the one in the first victim's apartment. This one had a room number written on the back; 319. It may be connected but it was a long shot. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. Hamfast had gone to talk with the medical examiner that just arrived; and taking one last look at the matchbook he made his decision.

 

 

"Hamfast, I'm going to go check out a lead. Let me know if you get any more information."

 

 

"Sure Bilbo." He said as he waved him off.

 

 

The motel wasn't too far away so Bilbo walked. He enjoyed the daylight when he could. It seemed he spent to many hours in his office. Many times he was there before the sun rose and didn't leave until it was dark again; depending on what case he was working on. Or the days he had to go to court to testify.

 

 

The Majestic View was a sleaze joint, rooms could be rented out by the hour or week. Bilbo eyed some of the vagrants and civilians that loitered along the outside, one of the women giving him a saucy wink which he immediately turned away from. He could hear her laughter trail behind him.

 

 

He decided to bypass the office for now and see if this clue paid off first. If the room was unoccupied he would speak to the owner.   He quickly went to the third floor and down to room 319.   Bilbo knocked and waited but there was no answer. Reaching down he tried the doorknob which surprisingly opened; it was an older hotel and they still used the old fashion key system. He doubted the place would ever get renovated for the more modern card readers. The door swung open into a dark room, just a hint of light trickled in from the edges of the closed curtains. Bilbo reached for his gun from his shoulder holster as he slowly moved into the room.

 

 

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called out.

 

 

Something grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, his gun fell to the ground as his hand was hit. Arms wrapped around him and a cloth was pressed to his face. He struggled but couldn't stop himself from inhaling the sickly sweet smell coming from the cloth. Things began to get fuzzy as he grew lightheaded. He was dropped to the ground when his struggling stopped.

 

 

"Who's this?"

 

 

"Fuck if I know."

 

 

"Shit, we should kill him anyways and let get out of here."

 

 

"What if ..."

 

 

There was a loud bang as the door flew open. Bilbo tried to keep his eyes open and stay conscious, but things were quickly getting darker. He heard some loud shouting and yelling and a bang before everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bilbo blinked his eyes in the soft light, trying to remember what had happened; his head still felt a little fuzzy. Then his eyes focused on Thorin who was looking down on him. Bilbo stiffened and realized two very important things. One, he was tied to the bed. Two...he was naked!

 

 

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake." Thorin said with a smirk as he stood and started to unbutton his shirt. Bilbo's eyes were riveted on the skin that was exposed; his mouth dry as a very well defined chest came into view. He give his hands a hard pull at his ties. They only gave slightly and he wrapped his fingers around the silky texture of them.

 

 

"What the fuck is this?" Unfortunately, his voice was a little harsh and too soft to sound intimidating. Thorin just smirked at him.

 

 

"You won't be able to get away from me this time."

 

 

"Was it you that attacked me?"

 

 

Thorin snorted. "Of course not. I knew you would do something rash. I had one of my men follow you. When he saw you go into that motel he gave me a call. I rescued you." Thorin slid onto the bed, his hand running down one of Bilbo's arms giving him goose bumps. "You were out cold and helpless; I just couldn't resist bringing you home. Such a sweet, tasty morsel." With that Thorin's lips crashed down on his. Bilbo moaned as he responded.

 

 

There was a small part in his mind that told him he shouldn't be turned on by this, shouldn't feel so excited. Yet the more Thorin kissed him, all his reasoning fled. Thorin mouthed down his throat, sucking, licking. His back arched as Thorin found one of his nipples and sucked then nipped at it. It all felt so good, but oh god, he had to stop this.

 

 

"Th-Thorin...uhh...s-stop...ohh...need to...to stop."

 

 

The deep chuckled wasn't reassuring, not when a lick up Bilbo's very hard cock had him shouting. "I don't think you want me to do that." Thorin said as he then engulfed Bilbo and sucked.  Bilbo whimpered and couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into the wet warmth.

 

 

His legs were pushed wide open as Thorin put his hands behind Bilbo's knees and pushed them up, almost like he was folding him in half. And he did something that made Bilbo's mind completely shut down. Thorin licked and suckled at his most private entrance. It was incredible, and Bilbo relaxed into Thorin's hold and moaned like a two-bit whore. That wickedly delightful tongue began to delve in and out, fucking him; and heaven helped him, but _he liked it._ A slick digit easily slipped in, causing him to gasp. And soon a seconded one joined it.

 

 

"So eager and ready." Thorin rasped. "Beginning to wonder if you do this often."

 

 

Bilbo can only shake and moan. "No...ah...never done...this before."

 

 

"Hmmm, good....me neither." And with that Thorin pulled his fingers out and Bilbo suddenly felt very empty, but his eyes went to Thorin's hands as he was undoing his pants and sliding them off.   He bit his lip as a whimper escaped when he saw the size of Thorin's cock. It was huge and thick, deep purple in color and he was spreading lube over it, pumping it a few times with his hand. It was a passing thought and he wondered if he seemed too eager with his legs still splayed wide open for him but then Thorin was there and that thought quickly fled.   His cock met the briefest resistance and then slid in.

 

 

"Oh god." Bilbo moaned. His eyes closed at how full he felt as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Thorin's own harsh breathing was in his ear and he felt small kisses along his neck and up his jaw. "Thorin, please..." Was all he had to say and Thorin pulled out and slammed back in. Bilbo yelp in surprise and pleasure. Thorin was all grunts and moans and his lips found Bilbo's several times, their tongues thrusting against each other. "My...ahhh, my arms, please...untie me" Bilbo panted out.

 

 

Thorin reached up and yanked the silken ties off the bed and Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, hands fisting into the long, thick hair as his own mouth found Thorin's skin to taste and touch. His skin was so warm. Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and a shift in movement brought stars to Bilbo's eyes and he cried out. All he could do was hang on as Thorin kept hitting some spot in him over and over again and it wasn't long after that when he gave a wordless cry as his release was ripped from him. Thorin's thrusts became more forceful and erratic which bordered on pleasure and pain as he plunged into Bilbo's over sensitized body.   A loud groan and grunt and Thorin slammed into him one more time, shooting his hot seed within him. He gave a few more thrusts before practically collapsing on top of Bilbo; who gave a small oomph at the contact. Rolling to his side, Thorin pulled Bilbo in close to him.

 

 

Sleepy and sedated, Bilbo indulged in a few postcoital kisses and allowed Thorin to cuddle him close where he promptly fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometime the next day, Bilbo gingerly moved from the bed and into the shower where he let the hot water sooth his sore muscles. Thorin was very _insistent_ on their bed activities; which Bilbo may or may not have readily agreed to.   His vigorous lover had left for the day , but had left behind some important information for Bilbo.

 

 

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, he felt refreshed and ready to face the day. The first thing he did was take his new found information into headquarters. The victim's were part of a out of town gang who has been trying to get a foot hold in the Iron Hills for years. It seemed the other gang in control of the area hadn't liked it which was causing a bit of a turf war.   The leaders were quickly apprehended and questioned. It had lead to some arrests, and the problem was quickly under control.

 

 

"Good work Baggins."

 

 

"Thanks chief." He called back. "See you tomorrow."

 

 

The walk home was quiet, almost peaceful. He felt good, knowing the case has been solved, even though he avoided thinking about _how_ he had solved it. What did that make him? He definitely wasn't someone who slept randomly with completely strangers, but somehow with Thorin it was like all rational thought left his brain.   He hadn't ever given any thought to a relationship, of any kind.   Not with his type of work anyways. This type of life was hard on families.

 

 

Well, perhaps that was just a onetime deal. Thorin got what he wanted and so did Bilbo. He would probably never see the man again. He wasn't quite sure why that thought made him a bit melancholy. Of course that thought only lasted a few minutes as he saw who was waiting outside his apartment door. He ignored the flutter in his chest as he marched up to the insatiable, irresistible and utterly annoying man. Thorin grinned as Bilbo let him into his apartment.


End file.
